Periodontal disease refers to an inflammatory process affecting the tooth supporting tissues. Clinical manifestations of this prevalent oral disease include loss of connective tissue, formation of periodontal (gum) pockets and the resorption of alveolar bone. If untreated, periodontal disease can lead to tooth mobility and edentulism in patients. Current therapies aim to inhibit or eliminate the etiologic bacteria associated with disease progression, either mechanically or pharmacologically.